My Hero Academia: Generation Heroes -SYOC CLOSED-
by NamedTshirt
Summary: In this world of Heroes, there is always someone that wants to be with that new generation that makes a name for themselves like the legendary U.A. class of 1-A. As years passed, a new generation set forth on their journey to face anyone that threatens the peace of the world. And that means fighting their own evils. [8/8 M][6/6 F]
1. Chapter 1

**_And here goes the updated version to the story. While a good chunk of it is still technically the same, things have been changed such as me changing up both the Quirks of Kamron and Ryoko to something that will make more sense in the world._**

**_The chapter still follows the same course, but key things have been altered, so you don't have to read it if you want._**

**My Hero Academia: Generation Heroes**

_Prologue_

_June 3rd, 2174_

_Location: Park of Los Angeles_

_Time: 3:00PM WST_

"C'mon, throw the ball!"

Even with the daily and natural commotions of the park, she still found herself lost within the literature of the book she held in her hands. The breeze was crisp on such a cool day, the grass swaying as gently as it could from the current of air. This also caused her hair to swing, the bang covering the right side of her face shifting to allow those that passed by to get a short glance at what it covered. Nothing to be honest. Her eyes were sharp and narrow, set in a almond shape with darkened iris, seemingly tracing along with the words of the book, scanning and analyzing everything that was said.

Her lips were straightened, a light peach gloss coating them as it did add color to her otherwise lifeless face that was a ghostly pale color that would even scare away a haunting specter.

The clear, blue diamond connected to the front of her choker glistened with the shine of the beaming sun overhead but the girl did not seem to bothered by the heat. She sat on the bench, awaiting her leave that was currently dictated by a person she was latched to as if she was bonded with him for life.

It was not that she despised it or him...or those that commonly accompanied him, but there was the fact that she would rather read her book in the comfort of her home.

She had become a natural at blocking our the sounds of the outside world, the park being one of the more rowdy places, but it was not something that bothered her to a point where she'd deem the place as a zone she'd never get any reading done at. It was a place where kids, big and small came to have fun, fathers and sons enjoying one another's company as it was just a time to relax with the exciting Entrance Exams coming up in the next week.

Her name was Ryoko Heavens, those who saw her capable of instantly recognizing her, but this was all it came to. They would compare her to him as she was popular among those in her age group...but he was certainly on the different level...being the son of the Sword Hero.

After a loud thwack that sent the ball soaring in a impressive arch through the air, the dirty white baseball came down, bouncing on the ground.

Rolling and bumping against her feet, Ryoko barely took a moment to acknowledge the ball and let it sit there.

"Goddamnit! It rolled over there by Lil Miss Doggy!"

She heard the call, using the peripheral of her only visible eye to take notice of the three shadows approaching her, but she never decided to look up.

And why would she? Standing before her was three generic looking boy with only a single key feature that separated them from one another: one was a typical fat boy, another was a average looking teen that wasn't too thin or too far, while the last was tall with thick glasses over his eyes.

"Ugh! Hey, Dog!" The one that was in the middle was the average looking boy, his hands on his hips as he leaned forward to get eye level with the girl. "You could've made yourself useful for once and tossed the ball back." One of his brows were cocked, making one of his eyes bulge.

Ryoko heard the noise, but paid no mind to it, ignoring it completely as she kept her focus on her book and not much else. Her head was craned down to her lap where the book was set, lips pursing as she began reading over a very intriguing part of the story.

"What a bitch..."

"Got a pretty crappy attitude."

The average boy in the middle grunting at the fat boy to his right spoke first and the boy with the glasses said something next to express how he was feeling and just took the words from his mouth. "Grrr..." The teen growled, his brow twitching. "You disrespectful litt-"

"Would you three please quit botherin' her?"

Hearing the footsteps and these words, the three boys looked visibly shook, turning to see the dark skinned boy with the long dreadlocks, dragging along a metal bat in his tow. The bat itself was about half the length of his body and he stood at the height of 5'9, so the bat was shorter than his full body. It was dirtied, brown with dust sweeping from it with each motion the teen made.

The boy had a light grin on his scaly face, keeping his mouth shut as his white-pink eyes found their target in the girl on the bench. There was a fang hanging over his bottom lip at the left side of his mouth.

As he approached, the three parted like Moses did the red sea, becoming rather submissive as it was something that opposed how they acted previously.

His name was Kamron Purge, but he was normally referred to as Kam from his peers as it was a sort of name for the boy. Those who came in contact with him was...for a lack of better words: Different. He was aware that a lot of people just sucked up to him because his future as the new Hero of the Sword to form a team with the Hero of the Shield, this being passed down between both their families'.

It spread across her face when he approached and became apart of the equation. Though it was not as if she was beaming this, a smile could be seen on her face tgat currently opposed that of the deadpanny features she had.

Lifting the bat, he rested it across his shoulders, holding it in his right hand as he grinned down to the girl who looked up to lock eyes with him. "They aren't botherin' you, right, Yoko?" His voice was smooth, cool, portraying a essence of pure welcome, the aura that circulated around him being warm and accepting.

The smile on her face was genuine, something finally being able to grasp her attention that was not the book in her hands. "I am fiiinne~, Kam..." With the knowing sense on her lips, the girl did this in a more singsong tone that displayed that she wasn't exactly mad at her friend, but did not need for him to come to her rescue. "Are you ready to go?" The girl blinked, looking to him. "Our families' want us both present for their anniversary as the Number One Heroes." Her dark eye met with the white-pink of his, the interaction between the two never seeming robotic of forced.

"Oh, right." Kamron breathed sharply through his teeth as he shut his eyes, using his other hand to scratch the back of his head. "Really forgot about that." When he thought back on it, he forgot that it was today, so he came to the park with Ryoko in tow to hit the ball around a few times. "We can leave in just a few minutes." He flashed her a kind smile, just his left eye closed. "You'll be fine with that, yeah?"

For a moment, Ryoko stuck with staring up to the boy, letting loose a sigh as she nodded with her eyes closed. "I will." She confirmed, not mad at the boy.

"Great." The boy gave her a two finger salute as he turned on his heels and began walking away with the three boys in tow. "Let's get a few more in before I have to slide."

With him walking off with the boy's crowding him, they looked like puppies attempting to get milk from their mother the way they hounded Kamron.

"Why don't she smile at us like that?" The average looking boy questioned, taking a few glances back to the girl.

"Probably because most of y'all in school call her a bitch and 'Lil Miss Doggy', but that's just me guessin'." With his eyes closed, Kamron did not need to search his mind for the real answer. "Or...maybe it's just because she has no true reason to trust you."

With his departing figure, Ryoko could not help but smile as he walked away from her, yet this changed soon after. Her lips formed into that of a straight line, differing from that of her smile and showing her disinterest in the way those boy's crowded him.

With his destiny to take the place of his Mother, everyone wanted to get on his good side, so that meant a lot of fake people swarming him that only wanted to be near him because of his future. And this was why she truly hated anyone near him. He was her bestfriend and partner, so anyone that had disingenuous feeling was those she pointed out in the blink of an eye.

Outside of her family, he was the only person that she truly cared for and him being as naive as he was brought room for people to capitalize.

(Break)

Location: Downtown, Los Angeles

The downtown area was a bustling location in Los Angeles, it attracting tourist with it's high rise buildings, it five star restaurants and many other things that would bring forth a plethora of photo taking individuals.

"I still wonder why you just allow people such as them be around you."

In her hands, even as she walked across the sidewalk beside the boy, her eyes weren't focused forward, but on the hard cover book in her hands. Head craned down, Ryoko's eyes travelled along the pages of the book, her attention more on this than the people she almost crashed in to at every waking moment.

But she avoided them was simple. There was one way to do this and it aided her in most scenarios: have someone you can trust next to you.

Her head would often jerk as Kamron led her, his left hand on her shoulder to pull her out of the way of people that were truly minding their businesses.

Leading her down the sidewalk due to his friend being more captivated by literature than the safety of herself, Kamron strolled beside the girl with his other hand deep into his pocket. With a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes were half lidded, frowning, but not in distaste of something. "Well, they had a ball and I had my bat..." He spoke as if it was obvious, his eyes shutting for a second. "Seems like a match made in heaven, yeah?"

"Well, I pray that their incompetence does not fade on to you." Ryoko told him with all honesty, but meaning this for everyone that came in contact with him. "If we're going to be a team, I cannot have you out here embarrassing us by calling people out of their names."

So, it was something that bothered her, but she had just chose to ignore it? This should be something that was natural for him to spot, but Kamron never thought of Ryoko as someone that was effected much by words and name calling. It had to be her using it as a example. "My Ma taught me better than that anyways." Came the delicate chuckle from Kamron as he took his hand from his pocket and drug his fingers through his dreadlocks. "Didn't think that bothered you so much." Being taller than the girl by a few inches, only his slitted eyes cut to the left, observing her.

"Mm." As these words of his crept into her ears, Ryoko was incapable of hiding just the lightest of flinches from herself, gripping her book a tad bit tighter.

Eyes widening so that he could blink a few times, Kamron's lips parted. "Yoko-"

"It wasn't the words, Kam." Was all she said to interrupt him, stopping him in his tracks completely, Ryoko's eyes never parting from the book.

"What?" Kamron was at a lost for words with what she said in return to him, but he was not able to pursue what she meant.

_BOOOM!_

With a explosion, glass shattered, flying forth from a store front that had become instantly engulfed in travelling flames that covered the building in a matter of seconds.

Leaping forth from the flames was a man, the initial explosion prompting those that crowded the streets to vacant the scene as fast as they could. Landing on the sidewalk, it was clear the man was well built by the fact he was only wearing camouflage pants and suspenders that did a pour job at hiding his upper body. From his forearms down, his arms was replaced by thick, dark green, Mortar pipes that would be found more in the military.

"Heh..." There was a grin upon the man's face, tapping the two mortar cannon arms together to make a scrapping noise. "That'll show THEM for overcharging me."

_SHING..._

The man's face twisted with confusion at the noise, it not coming from his cannons, but to his right.

His scaly arms were at the ready, claws as sharp as razors as he stood there, legs parted and fingers curling and undoing with each second. Kamron's canines were on full display at this moment, reminiscent to the jaws of the mythological beast known as a dragon.

Keeping her book held closed in her right hand, Ryoko casually held her free hand under the forearm of her occupied arm as something began to split through her skin. Grunting, causing the girl visible discomfort, making a slimy noise, a deep brown seed emerged from her skin and fell to the palm of her hand.

"Huh?" His gruff voice echoed with recognition, fist taking in the appearance of the two without thinking much or letting his actual brain work. "The Sword and Shield?" The name struck fear in the man, his eyes widening as he backed away from them, blinking with his arms raised up. "W-wait a miNUTE!" This was when the man laid eyes on the two, blinking again as he realized what he was initially afraid of. "You aren't the REAL Sword and Shield! Hah!" He gave a obnoxious laugh as he pointed one of his cannons at them. "You're just their knockoffs! The brats!"

They shared their appearances, but not much else, the boy of the two looking like his mother. Yet, with the scales, horns, draconic feet, slitted pupils, a tail along with other thing, the fact he was a guy should have been a dead giveaway.

The gravel shifted from under his feet as he prepared himself-

Swoosh! This was the rushing noise of a missiles being launched from the opening of the mortar cannon and directly at Kamron as he was the first to make a move.

_RUMBLE!_

The brown seed bounced just before the feet of Kamron, it reacting as slab of earth sprouted in front of him in a of solid rock and dirt.

_BOOM!_

With the collision of the missile to the wall of earth, a loud explosion was set off, flames flaring in every direction and left no area untouched. Except anywhere beyond the tall wall that protected the two of them, in beginning to fall to pieces from the impact behind the impact.

Smoke soon covered the area after, hiding both Ryoko and Kamron, the dark clouds rising up, but it definitely brought a grin to the face the man. But it instantly vanished into a frown as the cloud of smoke altered, spitting out the dark skinned boy and overhead. His guess was that he scaled the wall. "This damn, brat." The man grumbled under his breath as his brown eyes followed Kamron, the boy having jumped in a perfect arch.

With Kamron taking the lead, acting just before the wall of earth and dirt crumbled back into the ground, his long hoodie fluttered in the wind. His teeth were gritted, but he still remained silent, both hands together with his fingers intertwined and over his head.

"You don't scare me!" With his single mortar arm pointed at the teen coming down on him, the man released another missile, it speeding toward him once again.

She was spat out from the cloud of dark smoke, Ryoko holding in her right hand her closed book with her left hand closed. "No." Shaking her head, the girl came to a abrupt stop with her left foot forward, making her right foot her pivot. Swinging up her left hand, Ryoko tossed before another seed, but this one was blue in color. Gripping the lower end of her book in both her hands, the young woman cocked it back and swatted the seed with a light grunt.

Upon impact, the seed split down the middle, zero time wasted between it as a column of water rushed into the air.

With the missile rocketing straight to him, Ryoko watched the tornado of rushing water come in contact with it with narrowed eyes. Releasing the book from her right hand, at the moment of contact, she flicked her index and middle finger straight up as the current of changed directions and steer the missile straight into the air.

Splashing through one side and coming out of the other side of the current of the water, Kamron was completely soaked as he came down on the man with his arms still raised over his head.

"What?!" The man called out, genuinely surprised by what he witnesses, eyes as wide as they could get, panic running through him. This made him raise his other arm-

_WHAM!_

But the man was not quick enough as the young boy slammed his hands down on the skull of the man.

"Guh!" Spit left his mouth from the impact, eyes nearly bulging out of his head, and the forced had planted on the ground in almost an instant. Laying face down, the man was unmoving, being knocked unconscious by the teenager.

Hopping, stumbling on one foot from his forward, Kamron eventually found his footing, steadying himself. "Must really suck..." Standing over the man, he raised his arms and cracked his knuckles. "...gettin' yo ass handed to you by two 'knockoffs'." He said rather cooly.

"Kam."

"Wait, I'm tryin' to sound cool." Kamron said with his free fist on his hip.

"You failed, now look."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Kamron turned around to face Ryoko, seeing the girl with her hand raised, pointing to the sky. Allowing his eyes to follow where she was pointing, seeing the last missile having reached it's peak and was now plummeting down to the ground overhead. "Oh, right!" He exclaimed. Running, Kamron sprinted to the middle of the street in a hurried fashion, turning to face the girl, his knees bent and parted and his hand cupped together and held low.

With him having dodged the abandoned cars that were left behind from the explosion, Kamron held his hands low for the girl. Never wavering as her full weight landed in hands, his eyes were aimed forward and locked with Ryoko for just a millionth of a second, this bringing a light smirk on to his lips. "Go!" Putting all the strength he could muster in his next action, he stomped one foot down and tossed Ryoko up and through the air.

Being propelled vertically, Kamron's sheer strength alone was enough to push the girl that was a even 120 pounds through the air and over the buildings. Her dark blue hair flapped frantically, showing her right eye that was hidden by her bang, both squinted from the wind hitting her face. Against the wind resistance, Ryoko groaned in displeasure with her free right hand closed. 'Thunder...I need thunder...' She chanted in her head, clinching her fist a tight as she could to split the seed in her hand.

Upon feeling the crack in the seed, Ryoko's eyes widened, hurriedly thrusting her hand over her with her palm out to show the yellow seed.

_BOOM!_

Watching shrapnel fly in several direction, Kamron stood on the ground, smirking. Watching the bolt of yellow lightning sprout from the hand of his friend, he could not help but feel a sense of being outclassed, though it made him feel something. "And she says we can't be cool." Without much effort, he held his arms out in front of himself. His overwhelming strength was enough to handle what came next. This being the reason her weight gained from falling in the air did little to make him waver.

Being caught in a bridal fashion, her hair a mess from the wind, Ryoko settled, allowing herself to be held as she let out a sigh with a close of her eyes. Even with him being entirely wet, she didn't mind the boy at all.

"Whew!" Kamron cried into the air, head lifted as he held the girl in his arms. "On our way to being the next Number One's and nobody can stop this success train!"

Aside from their weaknesses. Kamron was a really optimistic person, and Ryoko knew this, and he would commonly think they were the toughest people in the world despite their glaring weaknesses. One that stood out was that they could never be at 100% if they weren't fighting together. She didn't have the strength or speed he had nor did he have the procise and technique that she called all her own.

Marching was heard, trumpets echoing through the streets as color confetti was tossed from the roofs of the buildings manually by men in marching band wear.

"What?" Swinging his head left and right, turning in both directions in panic, clearly not prepared for this as both him and Ryoko blinked, but she remained silent. Emerging from the alleyways and buildings was men, playing a triumphant fanfare as they lined the sidewalks on both sides.

Still resting in the arms of her friend, Ryoko's eyelids lowered, disgust written all over her face. "Ugh." She noises as the corners of her nose wrinkling. "Seems like something my dad would cook up." There was a sense of certainty in her voice, the two of them in the middle of the street.

Spotting the flames being put out by those that weren't firemen or heroes, Kamron let his eyes shift from side to side at the men in tights that handled everything. "Hm, seems pretty cool." With a smile on his face, the dreadlock teen slowly rotated around to bask in the confetti and the music being played through the trumpets.

Her eyes rolled, holding her book to her chest. "Seems we have different definition of the word 'cool', because this is definitely lame." Ryoko drones out.

"Unhand my daughter, boy."

"Huh?" At the familiar voice, Kamron swung around, performing a full 180 to see a tall man standing beside a dark skinned woman, both wearing thick armor, gold in color.

"I think your gropy, hormonal hands have touched her quite enough now." The man was of obvious Japanese decent, his head the only thing that was not hidden by his armor, showing his pale face and his brown hair.

"'Gropy, hormonal'?" Repeating these words, Kamron has raised a brow while simultaneously setting down Ryoko as the two stood, looking forward.

"Hey, don't talk to my son like that!" With a finger shoved in the taller man's face, her white-pink eyes glared dagger up to him, burning with a hot fury that made even the man flinch back at the extended index finger. "Even if he is a pervert, there's far better girls out her than that daughter of yours."

"Hey, Ma." Kamron called to the dark skinned woman with a very awkward tone.

"Pah! As if!" The man exclaimed in the face of the woman, making her reel back from him leaning toward her. "Your son would be lucky to take my daughter's hand, but the boy is too worried about being 'cool'." There were obvious air quotations despite the man not raising either of his hands.

"Dad." Ryoko mumbled out, a sweatshop falling down her head in realization of the band stopping the music just to watch.

"Well, if your daughter wasn't so much of a bookworm, maybe he'd make a move!"

"He's not even suited to be near my daughter!"

"HEY!" Both Ryoko and Kamron screamed, dark blushes spreading across their cheeks due to the subject and then being it's main focus.

Literally butting heads at this point, both adults turned their heads to their children, humming.

With their eyes shut, Ryoko was the first to speak even if her tone was a bit grim. "If you haven't realized it yet..."

"We're after your spot..." Kamron trailed off, opening his eyes first to look to his mother.

"And the two of you are making a joke of the Number One spot." Opening her darkened eye, the left being the only one not hidden by the bang, she focused her attention on her father.

"So, you might wanna just hand it over to us now to save yourselves the embarrassment." Holding his hand out, Kamron had a grin plastered on his lips. "It'd be the cool thing to do."

Hearing their words and seeing their faces...it made the two parents realize the two of them had what they wanted figure out, and that trying to trick them into getting together would always fail.

"We're takin' the spot of the Sword & Shield and we'll become even better Number One's together." Kamron held his fist to his chest, brows knitted, prompting Ryoko to nod in agreement with the boy.

**End**

* * *

_**Now, this was just a introductory chapter as you all can understand and I hope I explained the few thing that I mention well enough. But, knowing me, I probably just left things vague. One thing that I will say is that the story takes place years into the future and after Deku and class 1-A, and the Number One Hero spot is shared by two people. A team actually. The team name is Sword & Shield, which I took inspiration from Rising of the Shield Hero. The team is comprised of the father of Ryoko and the mother of Kamron and they are looking to pass their name on.**_

_**If this story sounds exciting, intriguing, or anything else that is positive come through and send a character. Follow, Favorite and Review because I appreciate it.**_

* * *

**Rules**

1\. First, please no over the top characters. It's perfectly fine to create a character that has an interesting personality, Quirk, and/or backstory but please don't go overboard. Make sure your character makes sense and isn't too far out there. Sending detailed personalities is fine, but try to cut down on sending me novels.

2\. No submissions through review as they will be saved for reviews and title the PM 'Character Name, Quirk, Age, Gender - Heroes'

3\. No Mary Sues/ Gary Stus, they will be denied.

4\. You are allowed to send in up to 2 characters at the most, but make sure if you do send two, they'll have two be of either gender

5\. You don't have to treat this like a first come, first serve type of deal, so please take your time

6\. Be warned, this story contains strong language, graphic violence, and gore and perhaps even at some point sexual content. Probably. I highly doubt it, but hey. There won't be any lemons

7\. No! Don't do it! If you tell me to go look up an anime character to see how your character looks, no matter how good your character is, I'll deny it

8\. Follow & favorite before submitting to be eligible for consideration.

9\. If you can, try to review as much as you possibly can if I accept you character. That doesn't mean I need you to review every chapter, but show me you're around and still reading.

10\. The deadline is May 28th and I'm accepting 16 characters - 9 boys and 7 girls

11\. Try not to give you character the power to control time, no reality warping, no time based quirks, no spatial manipulation based quirks, no Flash like speed, no Superman like strength, no power taking like All for One.

* * *

**Character Sheet**

(Delete the parentheses when you fill out the form but not the actual questions.)

**Basic**

Full Name: (First, then last)

Nickname(s):

Hero Name: (For the future of conversation)

Gender: (Please no non-binary)

Age: (Between 14- 16)

Nationality: (They can be from anywhere you like but they must be able to speak English as this story takes place in America)

What Type of Hero do they want to be: (Battle, Rescue, etc)

Sexuality: (Don't be shy I accept any and all sexual preferences)

**Appearance**

(Simple entries will be discouraged)

Hair Color/Style/Length:

Eye Color, Skin Tone, Face Structure & Body Type:

Scars, Birthmarks, Tattoos's: (Optional, and remember, not everyone has these)

Height & Weight: (Please in feet & inches for height and pounds for weight)

Everyday Clothing:

Costume:

Sleepwear:

**Personal Information**

Personality: (Please put a lot of thought into your character's personality, don't forget to use some diversity and make it interesting. This doesn't have to be pages upon pages long.)

10 Key Traits: (Sum up their personality)

Greatest Fear(s):

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Friendships: (What kind of people would your character be drawn to/who would they most likely befriend?)

Enemies: (What kind of people would your character outright hate/ not get along with?)

Romance: (Are you okay with your character being paired up with another? You don't have to give specifics as to who they would be attracted too, I would rather just let it naturally happen between the characters but if you insist on them having a preference I wont stop you. If you want them to be paired with either of my characters, just tell me and we can work sometbing out.)

Background: (How was your characters life like growing up, how did they discover their Quirk and how did they decide to take the Exams - Note - Not all backstories have to be tragic, however, keep them interesting.)

Plot Points: (If you would like to see something specific happen to your character, please write that here. Could be avenging someone from their past, dealing with an old enemy, falling in love, etc. Having some information on how you would like to see your character grow will be very help to me.)

Important People: (Who are the most important people in your characters life? Make sure to explain their significance and if they are still alive or dead.)

Sword & Shield: (This is a question toward anyone that wants to send in a character. The Number One Hero is aactually a team of two, and I want to know how you character sees them whether it's good or bad. I know not a lot of information is given to them, but I will say that Ryoko's father was a villain in the past. Also, how would they feel about being in class with their children? Is it unfair or do they think it's cheating?)

**Quirk**

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type(Emmiter, Mutant, Transformation):

Quirk Description:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**Misc Info**

Secret(s):

Musical Themes (optional):

Other: (Anything else you'd like to add?)

* * *

**My Characters**

Name: Kamron "Kam" Purge

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Appearance: Kamron is considered blessed with great genetics, having a well defined figure and a physic that most men would work their entire lives to obtain. His biceps are ripped, though no veins seem to press against the honey brown skin of his, the boy still relatively small as he also stands at the height of 5'9. With a oval shaped face, Kamron has normally been called a rather handsome person, having slightly fuller lips with clear features, a single black stud pierced in his left nostril. His eyes are in an almond shape that is a bit wider than normal, irises a very unnatural shade where it was a hot pink color, this limbal ring surrounding the iris being pink but fading to white near the iris where the pupil was also pink. His hair is a raven black color, long and twisted into dreadlocks that fall just about to the middle of his back with all of them pulled back to go behind his shoulders. At the front of his hairline, there are four dreadlocks that are coupled with the rest, but it is quite easy to seperate them as these four are dyed differing colors: one is fully purple, one fully red, another is fully blue, and the last is fully yellow.

With this being a mutant Quirk, Kamron's entire body is covered in matte red scales, all having a pointed, half oval shape due to some being hid by others. There are scales over his cheeks, but not his entire face, just covering the aforementioned area and down to the jawline on both sides. Along with his cheeks, his scale also cover his entire body minus his chest, the front throat of his neck, his abs and his lower region area, so he has to wear covering for himself. This being boxers and such. From both ends of where his hairline is, he has black and smooth horns, one on both side that arches to the back like a crescent moon. This Quirk also brings change to both his hands and feet, making them visibly draconic with sharpened clawed, leaving his palms scaleless and smooth. His eyes are slitted and his ears a pointed sharply much like his fangs that constantly leaves one hanging out the left side of his mouth. Lastly, he has a long, thick tail sprouting from her tailbone, the scales matching his black with a number of blackened spikes going down the center of the middle, each curving forward.

Standard Clothing: What he normally has on is a black hoodie that is zipped to the top, the sleeves reaching his wrist, the cuffs of the sleeves being red in color. With the hood commonly kept down, over the hoodie is a blue jean jacket vest, though it is smaller than the hoodis so it hangs above it. On his legs, he has on khaki colored cargo pants that has a large split at the back for his tail. He remained shoeless due to the attributes to his quite, having draconic feet.

Costume: Acting as his costume in the future is firstly the boy remaining shirtless to show a utility belt, it blood red and tightened around his hips with only two slots. His red pants are slightly loose, it being the only thing he wears, the legs rolled up to the knee and kept in place by diamond-shaped kneepads that is a reflective gold.

Quirk: Hyper Drakon - With it being a mutant Quirk that alters the appearance to look more draconian, his Quirk grants him enhanced durability from the scales littered all over his body that can be broken with enough force that scales far beyond that of the impact of a speeding bullet. Heightening his strength, Kamron can easily lift 850 hundred pounds with a single hand, his senses raised to abnormal heights. While the human body is already made up of 55% plasma, Kamron can consciously merge the Carbon Dioxide, the nitrogen, water vapor, and oxygen found in his body to release a pink-white beam from his mouth instead of flames.

* * *

Name: Ryoko Heavens

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Appearance: Ryoko is normally seen with more deadpanny features than not, her skin pale, almost to a ghostly point where most would wonder if she got any sun at all. With a height of 5'6, the girl has a very petite and frail build, not dangerously skinny as she has a bit of meat on her bones, but it was overall slender. Her face has a heart shape to it, features delicate with small lips that contain light peach gloss that adds some color to her face. Sharp and stern, her eyes are in a almond shape with noticeably defined eyelashes, her irises a black color with little separation between it and the pupil. Being a dark blue color, her hair is cut short in the back, almost to the scalp with barely anything to grab on to, but it is still it's own length. There is a bang framing the left side of her face, it held in this position by a orange, triangular clip. On the right side of her face, the entire side is hidden by a bang of hair that falls just below her chin. In the middle of the bang, there is a thick streak of cyan blue, it being identifiable from the rest of her normal hair as it is the only part that seems to be dyed.

Standard Clothing: What she wears is nothing far too extravagant as it consist of a white long sleeved, cotton shirt with three buttons at the rounded collar. Over it was dress, but the entirety of the dress was made of jean, overalls that strapped over the top of her jacket with its length reaching below her knees. And on her feet were simple loafers. Around her neck was also a black band that acted as a choker, a large, circular diamond at the front and a clear blue.

Quirk: Lover Nature - With this Quirk, her body is a habitat to seeds that grow between the Epidermis and dermis of her skin. These seeds have five colors: Red, blue, brown, pale blue, and yellow. Each of them corresponds with a certain element where red is fire, blue is water, and etc. While random, when she sprouts a seed from her body, the seed has within it a bundle of the element it matches with. When tossed on any flat surface, the power with it is exerted on a devastating fashion.


	2. Prologue PT2

**My Hero Academia: Generation Heroes**

_Prologue PT2_

_[8 Years Ago] June 4th, 2164_

_Location: ?_

_Time: 5:00PM WST_

_The sky was dark, clouded, filled grey clouds that left no opening for one to see the blue sky up above. It was almost like it was threatening to rain, giving the world around a desolate aura that put on a sort of grayish hue that was reminiscent to those old-timey movies._

* * *

_**8 year ago today, tragedy had struck the city of Los Angeles, bringing forth more pessimistic feelings than not. And who blamed them? It was a sad day for all to see top prospects killed in such a manner that just left the Americas in complete shock.**_

* * *

_Black vehicle were piled into the gravesite, devastation on the faces of all that sat before two caskets that were lined side by side, ready for their descent into the earth._

_Wails were heard echoing through the air, and though the deaths belonged to two different families', the closeness portrayed by having the son of the Shield Hero buried by the daughter of the Sword Hero. Their pictures were on full display for all to see, their faces bright with smiles on them that showed that they weren't expecting things to turn out this way._

_But at the front sat a man and a woman, totally pale, even the woman had darker skin. They stared forward as if in disbelief of what was happening, and this had gone of for quite some time now. On the right was the Sword Hero and to her left was the Shield Hero, both doing something that both their significant others weren't._

_They weren't crying. The two sat in silence as the caskets began falling into the ground. It all stemmed from the fact that the two of them pushed them to being Heroes, and not letting it happen naturally._

_Away from the funeral, behind a large tree with a thick trunk came crying, somebody bawling like no other._

_"Watch your nails..." Her eyes were shut, arms crossed over her chest, a frown on her face. The emptiness in her voice was clear, void of most emotion that was commonly found in the vocal of an average person. "...try not to hurt yourself."_

_"O-o-okay..." He stammered between his weeps, using the smooth palms of both his scaly hands, it being the only part of his arms not littered with tough scales. Tears streamed down his face, eyes squeezed closed with a certain redness around them that was even seen against his dark skin. "...I'm s-sorry, Yoko..." The corners of his nose was wrinkled, breathing stuttered from his crying._

_A young Ryoko stood before her friend, both short due to being of a younger age, definitely six. Her darkened eyes opened, but did not look to him as she found the grass below her feet more interesting. "It is fine, Kamron." The girl admitted._

_All he was capable of doing was crying, unable to find ground to stop as the wave of emotions were quite stronger than him. Tears poured down, painting his cheeks and falling to the grass despite all his attempts to dry them with his palms._

_"It is obvious." Was her cold voice, still staring to the ground with half lidded eyes, both visible because her hair was pulled back._

_"H-huh?" Kamron did not shift his attention to her, continuing to cry, but he felt the sudden soft touch against the skin on the palms of his hands. His white-pink eyes opened, his screla reddened from the rubbing of them, tears still hanging at the corner._

_She held both his hands in her's, palm to palm with her grip tightened around them. She stared into his white-pink eyes, using the darkened color of her own to never advert her attention from them. The hurt...the pain in his eyes and his face was something that would be detectable to anyone, and this made a certain pain in her chest rise. "We have to do to that woman what she did to us." Her words only made her friend blink tears to fall down his face. "She hurt my family and your family, so we must do the same to her."_

_"What...?" Her words echoed in his head, heart thumping at her suggestion, but was not fully clear on what she meant. "...what do you mean?"_

_Closing her eyes for a second, Ryoko reopened them to look straight into the eyes of the boy, her gaze never faltering. "My father and your mother couldn't defeat that woman even together, so I don't think the best way to defeat her is by subduing her."_

_As his eyes began widening, the was a crisp breeze the shook the trees..._

_"We have to become better...so we can kill her for hurting our families'." The young girl's voice was firm, no hesitation in it, but her words and resolve showed that she was more effected than Kamron. "That woman needs to pay for what she did."_

_He did not know if it was him not thinking, his irrationality, or just being a prisoner of the current moment, but he could understand what Ryoko was speaking on. Hurting people that hurt good people felt...somewhat...right to him. Making those type of people pay for making him feel this way was the best solution he could come up with._

_"I need to know," Holding his hands together in both her own, Ryoko continued to stare her young friend in his eyes. "If I put every ounce of my trust in you, no matter what...you will stay by my side and never utter a word to anyone."_

_All her trust? For some reason, Kamron felt he had a weight dropped over his shoulders, but his current state made him begin using his palms to adamantly wipe his tears away. "Of course..." He said between sniffles, nodding his head, but keeping his eyes on her._

_The corners of her mouth curled, Ryoko letting a smile beam in the direction of the boy that expressed her entire gratitude. "Thank you, Kam..." As she continued to hold his hands, her eyes finally lowered to close, the smile softening._

_In these moments, the boy was letting what he had accepted dawn over him, but the smile that the girl gave only made him smile and remain with his mouth shut._

(Break)

_Present_

_Time: 12:10AM WST_

_Ding..._

Came the soft notification in the dark room, the moon casting a bit of light through the window as it hung in the sky.

Reflecting off his face was the light of his smartphone, the brightness causing him to moan in his sleepy state and his eyes to crack open. Laying on his left side with his phone still in his hands, he could see with blurry vision that he had a new message and it was from Ryoko.

It read:

[Are you alright?]

Reading this quickly, Kamron unknowingly sniffled, his pillow damp from years falling down.

His fingers raised on the screen keyboard.

[Had the dream again] [Been 8 years since they died] [But I'm fine]

Kamron typed back to back messages, waiting for a solid ten seconds before he got a reply.

[You haven't told anyone about what we're doing?]

His thumbs flew across the screen as he typed away, the surprise being that the clanking of his razor sharp nails did not crack the screen.

[Y would I?] [Don't think I cn keep it 2 myself?]

There was evident emotion sent through the text, his face having altered with his brows narrowed and his eyes glued to the screen. Seconds flew when the dinging noise chimed and a message popped onto the screen.

[You like to talk Kamron] [I will come over in the morning to test our Quirks] [Night]

Eyes skimming across the screen, his large tail could be seen under his covers wagging with the little room it did have, smiling deeply. Her worry was well placed, so he did not mind her questioning him, but the thought entered his head once more as his fingers fired away at the virtual keyboard. He had his doubts on if he could actually follow along with what Ryoko had planned and it made his stomach twist and turn just by thinking about it. Finishing the text, he wanted to express his feelings with her, but his thumb hovered over the send button, thinking, contemplating.

Pressing down, the half paragraph of words shrunk until it was nonexistent on his screen. All that was sent to the girl was four letters.

[Nite]

_Ding..._

[Are you sure you are fine?]

Eyes wide as he stared at the screen, it was almost as if Ryoko could read his mind and tell that he had doubt about literally everything. The subject itself was hard to bring up, so he wanted to follow her until he mustered up the strength to tell her how he felt.

[U kno me Yoko nothin cn get me down]

[Alright] [Night]

If following her was the best course of action, this what he'd do for now until he got the gut to come clean. He had to do it before it was too late..

[Nite Yoko]

* * *

**END**

_**Just a short little PT2 to the first part of the prologue. This was just to provide a little backstory to the two without giving away everything for the story. We see Kamron's perspective on things, but Ryoko is a totally different story when it comes to Her goal that she sort of forced upon Kamron.**_

_**Also, I want to thank those that have sent in characters for the story and they are being looked over. The deadline isn't until May 28th, so if we have to make that longer, I'll do what has to be done.**_

_**Thanks to all that are reading this! I encourage anyone that reads this if they enjoyed it to follow, favorite, or review. Or do all three. I ain't complaining.**_


	3. Prologue PT3

_**This is the final chapter to the prologue, so after this will be the actual first chapter along with the character list if I accept enough.**_

_**LoyalToaster: You aren't going too deep into it. Ryoko wants to portray herself as being emotionless, but this is really not the case as this chapter will show that she's just like normal people. She wants to be strong for Kamron.**_

_**61394: Pretty cool quote you came up with, but this story will show you that it's not all about Heroes this time around :)**_

_**ObieSenpai: You are right about one thing, but I won't tell you! HAHA!**_

_**UmbraX7: Ryoko is actually the main character to this story. I probably did a little switch around with her and Kamron as I did portray him as the main, but he sadly isn't. He's just along for the ride.**_

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Generation Heroes**

_Prologue PT3_

_June 4th, 2174_

_Location: ?_

_Time: 9:00AM WST_

Her garden was something that was commonly seen in magazine devoted flower gardening, rows upon rows of varying floral arrangements that one would expect to be the work of someone who spent a long life attending to the beauty it protrayed.

On one side, they'd be correct as she spent the days since she was 5 years old in this garden in the back of her home, but they'd be wrong to think she lived as long as most world think when they saw her garden. From the rear door of her home and leading off the porch was a plethora of paths that led around the flower garden, the path twisting and turning, intersecting with one another.

Hanging above in the sky and delivering it's warm rays to bath the garden and nourish it, the sun was bright on this day, but it didn't bother her during her stroll through the concrete trails.

Her only visible eye was glued to the pages of the book, eyes glossing along with each word along the white sheets. What she felt was tranquility in the familiar environment, a look of complete content on her detached features, her lips in a straight line and her darkened eye half lidded.

The was not much noise, the commotion of the city blocked out by the tall fences that shield the girl from view and her garden from any harm of the outside world.

With the girl caught up in her book, beyond a circular strip of carnations, a thick tail could be seen sway vertically, matte red scales littering it and it's draconic form. Most of this tail was hidden as the person was using the flowers as cover, but was unaware of his own tail and his own excitement that was typically shown through him like a dog.

There was a cool smile on his face that caused a pronounced canine to hang over his bottom lip at the left side. His hair was draped down to the warm concrete, brushing against it as he had positioned himself low with his elbows to the ground and his knees. Both eyes were glued to the pavement beneath him, his hands closed, tightened, it being quite remarkable to see that his scales did not pierce his own skin.

He was totally ignorant to the fact his tail was waving...

'Now!' He announced in his head, leaping into action.

Dashing, almost gliding over the path of flowers, Kamron had found his way to his feet, lunging across the planted flowers without having to touch the ground. His agility and speed alone allowed him to cross the patch of flowers, unknowingly leaving a divide in his wake.

"Hm?" Ryoko let her eyes shift over to the left, stopping dead in her track to see the explosion nature of her "cool" friend. 'Oh...' She clapped the book closed in her right hand.

Pulling his right hand back pass his face, the gentle smile could be seen on his face a he darted directly in the direction of Ryoko with all four of his main fingers straightened.

Upon him clearing the strip of carnations, Ryoko reacted despite still keeping that deadpan expression. 'I must have forgot.' In her head, she said this as plain as it could get, using the spine of her closed book not to block him, but adjust his hands direction as she raised it with it connected to his palm.

"Ugh!" Kamron grunted deeply, more surprised by what she used to avoid being hit than her actually catching him.

Spinning on her heels to turn her back on him, this spin kicking up dust, Ryoko simultaneously held onto the book in her right hand whilst reaching for his arm with both hands. Attaching more of her free left hand to his wrist and using her right hand for balance, she gripped onto him, tugging forward so that she was seen tossing him over her shoulder with her eyes closed.

Kamron slitted eyes were as wide as they could get, yelping out a loud "Whoa!" when his feet had left his only footing to find himself upside down.

Even with him initiating this, Ryoko still showed consideration to both him and her garden, pulling him back so that he wouldn't land in her flowers and holding her left hand to support his head.

Landing just on his butt with a slight pain shooting through his body, Kamron could only blink at the transition, raising his head so that he could look up at the impassive face of Ryoko. From his position, he could actually see her hidden eye, but this was not of his concern, this only after the fact his right arm was being restrained upward by the girl aftet being flip.

"I forgot." Ryoko looked down on her friend, releasing his arm so that it could flop to the ground.

"Yeah, you forgot!" Kamron huffed at the words of the girl, speaking not even a second after she finished. "For not bein' cool, you're treatin' me to ice cream after this."

And his saying it in this fashion made her blink. "After what?"

Not answering her question, he put his intimidating teeth in full display as his mouth opened wide, one even capable of seeing his uvula. If one inspected, one could see a pink-white paste around his tonsils, it bubbling as some parted and floated from his mouth. Pink-white orbs began coming together just before his mouth to form a solid, bubbly ball of energy the size of an basketball.

This actually changed the expression in the face of Ryoko, her eyes widening as distress became apart of her face.

But in the next second, just before she could reach and close his mouth, it fired with the echo of a mighty Dragon roaring, screeching into the skies which caused birds to fly away and passersby to stop in their tracks.

Stumbling back with her hair whipping as dark smoke rose from her hand in place of the hard cover book that was once in it's place. Settling, steadying on her feet, Ryoko shook her head, blinking after having a close call with a heat source as hot as what he release from his mouth. "Huh?" Looking to get right hand, her half lidded eyes stared at the black ashes left in the place of her book. "Aw..." With a more forlorn tone in her voice, her eyes shifted up to Kamron.

"Ugh." Bouncing to his feet, facing the girl, Kamron was seen with a straining look across his face, holding a hand to his stomach to feel the rumbling within. "...Man..." His brows were twisted and curved upward, barely able to stand up straight.

There was this sensation in his stomach that everything had been clear out and he had not eaten in several days.

She did not have to say anything to state the obvious as both of them knew what was wrong, and Ryoko did not want to reiterate on how that little ability was still in the works. All she did was keep her eyes on him, frowning, displeased by how he looked and how he used his Quirk. "You need to learn how to-"

Taking a step forward, Kamron cut the girl off, his stomach growling louder than she could speak. "I know." He began taking another step and then another one and then another until it turned into a full sprint toward the girl with his arms thrown back. "But I can't use it in smaller doses." He told her without even having to hear what she had to say.

Ryoko held her hands down to her sides, her eyes just barely keeping up with him and the speed he ran at, but this did not make her hesitate in the slightest. Moaning, but keeping her face straight despite the discomforting feel, the girl clenched a seed in her right hand.

Closing the gap that was made between them, Kamron pulled back his right hand much like before, but he closed his fist, holding his left hand out forward.

As the left hand was pulled back and the left fist shot forward and to her, Ryoko had to react, raising her right hand to the left side of her face as she also shifted in this direction to let the fist flying pass her face. Bringing it back, she elbowed the side of his fist as she then maneuvered this arm around and slammed her palm to his chest.

With this connection and the opening of her hand, a column of water gushed against the chest of the boy, forcing him back against his own will.

Kamron's feet skidded alone the pavement with his sharp toenails leaving deep gashes, his eyes squeezed shut, unable to fight against the rushing water until it settled and splashed to the ground.

The water had made his full upper body wet, this seen by the dampness of his shirt and his using his arm to dry his face. Ryoko could see the gap that they were put at from their actions, the young teen placing a hand on her hip as she stared at the boy. "I could go over the many possible ways that you could attack me..."

Her voice was mellow, entering Kamron's ears as he began wiping the lower half of his face, his white-pink eyes on her as he did this.

"...But it would be all for naught; as you are aware." Dropping her hand down to the side, her eyes shut, Ryoko allowing her head to hang only a bit.

He knew of his weaknesses as they outweighed his strengths completely. His speed and strength was wasted due to the known fact that he had no true training and relies too much on trying to overpower his opponent, and that did not work much on a person that you have been training with since you were kids. "Grrr..." Kamron growled deeply, brows knitting as he allowed his fingers to curl and uncurl at his side. His tail thrashed at his rear, it fierce.

With even her eyes closed, Ryoko still rolled them, sighing softly as she shook her head. "Ice cream time?" Was all the girl said, but when she did not receive an answer, her head raised with her eyes opening soon after to see that the space he preoccupied was empty. "Kamron?" She spoke curiously, blinking.

"C'mon!"

First her eyes shifted, drifting to the right to the tall fences to see that he was standing steadily at the top of it with his back to her. "Huh?" Ryoko almost forgot how much the boy enjoyed ice cream.

"You're takin' too long!" He exclaimed excitedly, looking over his shoulder before jumping down over to the other side.

It warmed her heart. Once moment, Kamron wanted to be the epitome of cool and next moment he was comparable to that of a child with the way he acted when it came to things he enjoyed. It made a light smile spread across her face, it gentle, having to remember that the two of them was a team, but this did not mean she'd follow him everywhere he went.

Especially with hopping over a fence instead of going around her home like an average person.

**Break**

_Location: Ice Cream Shop, Los Angeles_

_Time: 10:30AM WST_

_Ding..._

He was nothing more than a blur of red as he rushed in through the opening that was called a door.

"Welco- ah!" The dark haired woman was taken back by the high speed movements of the person, her eyes widening as her hands raised when the young boy was seen with his face pressed against the glass that held the buckets of ice cream. "Uh..." A sweatdrop fell down the side of her face, uneasy.

His palms were against the glass, hearts in both his eyes as Kamron looked to the various flavors with much anticipation and desire. He was almost like a child when it came to things such as these, capable of almost tasting the sweetness through the glass as it was the only thing truly holding him at bay.

"For someone that preaches about how cool they are, you look pretty childlike to me." Approaching from behind, Ryoko had her arms crossed over her chest as she made her way to the counter to see the older woman.

If her nametag did not conveniently have her age on it for some reason, the woman could easily page for a girl in her mid twenties, her hair raven black and falling down her back, though it was cut unevenly. Her eyes were a glaring yellow, her pupils quite small and more of a point altogether.

Drool was coming down the side of his mouth, though at these words from his friend, Kamron stood up straight, hands instantaneously in his pockets with his back turned. "Yeah, right." He said, knowing his heart could not hide how giddy he was about the ice cream and it showed with the smile on his face that opposed him trying to be "cool".

"He's an eager guy, huh?"

Ryoko blinked when her heard the smooth, almost sultry words come from the woman from behind the counter, noting that she was smiling now, her eyes shut. "Oh, yes..." Her dark eyes stayed on the woman, this guy feeling she gained in this instant making her somewhat warm. "...Um...he's...-" Finding her words jumble, Ryoko closed her eyes as she rubbed her hand to her face, which also moved her bang from in front of her left eye. "Hey, have we met before?" There was this strange sense of familiarity coming from her, but she did not recognize this person.

"Hm." The woman's lips were glossed lightly with red gloss, a hum coming from her as she kept her mouth shut. "Cannot say that we have...possibly in someone's life we have."

'In someone's life?' Ryoko repeated in her head, unable to grasp onto what the woman meant by uttering these words. But she didn't want to pry, better to sweep these feelings under the rug. "Alright." She had to clear her mind, clearing her throat first as her lips parted. "Can I get two cone, one with a single scope of vanilla and the other two scope of chocolate and the third vanilla." She ordered.

"Alrighty." With her eyes still shut, growing a jester-esque smile on her face, The woman nodded. "Coming right up, _Ryoko_." Both the woman's eyes cracked open even just by a bit.

And this but was enough for Ryoko to see the shining red in her irises, this instantly causing her blood to skyrocket, boiling as her eyes shot as wide as they could. Her voice chilling her blood like ice running through her veins, it devilish, clearly with intent behind the words. In this moment, a image flashed in her head, it mirroring the face of the older woman standing before, she stood over two bodies.

Squeezing her fist as tight as she could, her nails digging into the skin to draw blood, Ryoko ignored the discomfort she felt throughout her body. Her brows were furrowed, knitted, absolute ferocity on her face as she began raising both her hands in hope of getting yellow seeds. "I'll kill you!" Losing all rationality, she screamed this with evident intent in her voice that leaked with hatred.

Hearing the scream pierce through the air, Kamron hurriedly open his eyes, turning to see Ryoko raising both her arm.

But even with his speed he was incapable of reacting as Ryoko opened both her hands with the bottom of her palms touching together**[Think of the Final Flash]**. There was pure hatred on the face of the girl that did not regret letting loose the frantic, yellow bolt of lightning that chased after the woman behind the counter.

With the smile still plastered on her face, the woman did not react to the speed of the lightning, but Ryoko's hand, waving the palm of her left hand to the right in preparation for what was to come. And lightning it was, the bolt coming to about a few inches from her hand before bouncing back to Ryoko.

"Ah!" A gasp found it's way out of the mouth of the mouth of Ryoko as the bolt of lightning was shield from her view by a blur.

_BOOOOOM!_

With it's connection, the pressure alone shattered the glass of the store, sending random bolts in every direction to ignite the store in a healthy blaze.

She was on her back. This was what she felt, feeling a heavy weight on the top of her that did not budge despite her attempting to move it. Her head was rattling, ears ringing to push out the noise that was around her. It was almost hard not to smell the smoke, easily able to tell it was a fire around her, but this did not make her panic. What she saw when she opened her eyes was what made her panic.

Seeing Kamron laying on top of her made her body run cold, all his weight pressing against her. It made her wonder if having all those heavy duty scales made it harder for him to move with its additional weight, but she doubted this.

"Ka-Kam...Kamron..." Came stuttered whispers from the mouth of Ryoko, distress written all over her face as she aimed her eyes to the right where his head was, his horns not allowing his forehead to touch the floor. But he was unmoving. "H-he-hey, Kamron..." Her throat was becoming dry, tears falling down the sides of her face. He was still breathing though it was hollow, this not something that lifted the fear off her.

"Like I said,"

Even with the fire growing, Ryoko did not panic because of this, eyes shifting from Kamron and to the woman that was now sitting on the counter with her legs crossed.

Casually letting her attention follow those run through the doors of the store, the woman traced a pinky finger over the outline of her lips. "You probably knew me in someone else's life, and because they were once alive, you had the path of meeting me." She spoke calmly. "You were there and could have helped them."

"I was eight." Feeling the pressure from under the weight from Kamron, Ryoko's came out as a harsh whisper. "Why did you hurt them?" Tears were formed at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Sometimes heroes must die to give birth to great villains." The woman spoke as if everything was normal and the building was not coming down around them. "To make unforeseeable paths, one must do the unexpected to create them."

Ryoko grunted, teeth gritted down.

"I guess your brother wasn't a great villain, because no one died to create what could have been."

"Don't you dare." Ryoko and her natural composed nature was nothing but strangers at this moment, hatred flowing through her like a violent current.

Hopping from the counter as she pulled the apron from over her head, the woman smiled with a toss to the floor of the apparel. "His legacy as a Hero would have been undermined by that blasted partner of his anyways, so I killed him to create you." She held out her hands as if she was unveiling something, holding them out to her.

"What?" Ryoko pupils contracted, eyes becoming wider and wider. "I'll kill you!"

"And look how good you are at it." From the woman's position, she saw the son of the Sword Hero with the back of his top in tattered, a hole through it to show the scale decorated on his back. "If it wasn't for those scales, he'd been dead right now, so you actually got a gift for it." Shoving her hands into her pockets, the woman turned her back and began walking away. "But until then...you'll see me when you see." She said with a backwards wave.

"Don't walk away from me!" Ryoko struggled to get up, acting more savagely than before. "I'm going to find you and hurt you for hurting me!" She roared. But she couldn't do much and was only capable of watching the woman vanish through the back of the store.

"Mmm...Ryoko..." Moaning as he began to stir, Kamron sniffed to get a strong whiff of smoke around him, his senses overloaded by this smell that he was alerted. "What...happened...?" Opening his white-pink eyes, both fluttering open as he placed his hands on the floor, one on both side of her head. "Ugh!" His right eye shut, feeling a rush of pain curse through his body that made his arms weaken, but he held himself up.

'Paths.' With the tears hanging at the corner of her eyes, Ryoko felt something in her heart pull when she saw the pained look on the face and in the eyes of Kamron. 'Is she trying to make me a villain?' There were multiple routes she could take and this was made evident by how the woman spoke, and it was clear that Kamron was worried. "We have to hurry." Ryoko pulled herself from under him, the building shaking from a beam crashing into the floor. "Everything is coming down." Grabbing ahold of her own composure, the girl chose her route and decided to hide everything from Kamron and that meant never allowing him to know how she almost killed him.

The pain was still alive in him, it being something he had to fight against with each of his movements and this meant him sitting back on his knees to look up to the girl. Kamron smelt the smoke, but looking around had him completely caught off guard by the sight of how flames had covered the store. Even with him trying to think back on what happened, there was a large gap in his memory that did not allow him to remember what happened after entire the store. "...Yoko..." His voice was shaky, clearly unable to handle what was going through his head.

"Kamron." Ryoko said firmly with her right hand outstretched to him, taking advantage of the fact he did not know what happened. "We have to go." Forcing it upon herself, she went and grabbed the hand of her friend to pull him up to his feet. Turning on her heels as she tugged him along with her as she made her way to the door.

Watching as her dark blue hair bounce with her motion, Kamron only allowed himself to be pulled by his friend, feeling...unsure. For a lack of better words, he was not entirely certain if everything was find, never the type to have greater perception to know when something was up, but it was evident here.

The feeling that there was something Ryoko was hiding from him left a putrid taste in his mouth, making his lips purse.

**END**

And there's the last part of the prologue and I hope you enjoyed it as it is the final installment until the story truly starts with the deadline being to the 28th. After that, the submissions will be closed or be lengthened depending on how many I accept from the characters already sent.

To me, it's been very fun writing for both Ryoko and Kamron as their personalities are so different and they both have certain qualities that I really want to make apparent.

But it's been fun writing these chapters and I can't wait to start the actual chapter with you characters involved.


	4. Cast List Complete

And with that, we finally have a full cast list and this means the story can start. I am happy about this because going through some of them characters drained me. But not in a bad way. Being away for so long made me realize how easy it had gotten to read over a few characters in an hour and still get out to do my own thing. I got ADD, so this was really a strain now with me constantly getting up in the middle of reading a character. But now I'm finally done and ready to begin the first chapter. And with me already having something planned out, it may take a solid week or two for it to come out. If anything comes up, I'll give you all an update so I just don't leave the story hanging.

**MALE**

1.) Sora Von Faust/14 - Fire Manipulation **_[Paladude234]_**

2.) Michael Tesla/16 - Electropotation _**[Moclab]**_

3.) William Mcphee/16 - Heavens Light _**[LoyalToaster]**_

4.) Asahi Asahina/15 - Outburst _**[Grandiose** **Sinner]**_

5.) Isaac Lee/15 - Mechanical Menace **_[ArnoldStroong]_**

6.) Lucas Green/16 - Neon _**[DadJokesAndPuns]**_

7.) Zephan Barak/15 - Hyalokinesis _**[Spirytas]**_

8.) Shinsha Silvaria/16 - Mercury _**[gold** **crown** **dragon]**_

9.) Kamron Purge/16 - Hyper Drakon **_[ME]_**

**FEMALE**

1.) Hitomi Shiragi/16 - Amethyst Shock **_[Godonlyknows7]_**

2.) Synaes Haukursdottir/16 - Appraise _**[Elements08]**_

3.) Jocelyn Pier/15 - Psionics _**[ObieSenpai]**_

4.) Lia Passion/15 - Warfare _**[Spartah]**_

5.) Marilyn Mercer/16 - Salve _**[UmbraX7]**_

6.) Bobby Bowlay/15 - Squash and Squish _**[EpicChild]**_

7.) Ryoko Heavens/16 - Lover Nature _**[ME]**_


	5. Your Story PT1

**My Hero Academia: Generation Heroes**

_Chapter 1: Your Story PT1_

_June 5th, 2164_

_Location: Sinai Medical Center, Los Angeles_

_Time: 11:00AM WST_

The darkness contracted when the light shined into it...

With white gloves covering the man's hands, he leaned forward with a small flashlight in his right hand, holding it to the left eye of the boy on the lifted bed. "Hm." Holding his eye open, pulling his lower eyelid down and the other up. With his brown eyes, the man examined the pinkish pupil that closed upon his like flashing on it, this causing the boy to flinch, but not by much.

From the other side of the room, her eyes were narrowed, watching intently as the doctor did his work in the white room given to them for this short checkup. There was a frown upon her lips, observing from a far with her hands on the hard cover book that sat in her lap.

She sat in the seat, still, taking in what was happening and readying herself with every movement the man made, keeping her single eye on him.

There was something that made her heart thump on her chest, making her uncharacteristically nervous to the point she felt her face burning. It was hard to get her to act as such, but knowing what she did made her antsy- made her scared. It was certainly a big thing that she almost killed her best friend and the only person she trusted to be by her side, but it was much bigger that she lied about it.

Never did she hesitate to do so either. The lie jump out her mouth like it was normal for her to do, and it wasn't as she trusted him with anything, so it worked in vice-versa.

Deep down, she knew she was pathetic for withholding information to make the boy whole again.

"Everything seems physically fine with him." The doctor lifted, clicking off the light of the flashlight and holding his free hand to his hip to look to the boy that sat on the bed.

As the man spoke, Ryoko sat forward in her seat.

"But, it does seem as if he is suffering from amnesia." The man said with his eyes shut as he delivered the news to the two of them, wanting not to come off a insensitive. Turning to just his eyes to the left in the direction of Ryoko, the man gave her a piercing glance. "From the wooden beam that fell on him, am I correct?"

Even with just his glance, Ryoko could tell the man was suspicious. A wooden beam hurting Kamron was as farfetched as stories could come, and if this man was not familiar with them already, her story would have landed. All she could do was nod her head.

He had to resist the urge of shaking his head at the young girl. 'In all the years of knowing these kids...' The man trailed off even in his head where no one could hear him speak. It was just strange to see Ryoko lying to Kamron, and by the look on his face, he could tell the young male could not fully grasp what was happening. 'Kamron's not the smartest, but even he'd know a wooden beam could not do much to him.'

No matter how much he wanted to say something, he had to resist and let this be handled between the two of them. "Alright." Nodding to her, the man turned on his heelsb his white lab coat swinging as he did this. Unknown to them, his eyes checked the wall clock that hung over Ryoko as he did this. His shoes tatting against the marble tile floor, the man walked toward the exit. "I'll go get a second opinion on this, so sit still." The door automatically slid to the right, opening with his presence and closed back once he made it out.

His eyes drifted down, head following along with it. Both his draconic hands were on his lap, fingers fiddling with one another as his nails grinded together. White-pink stared in the direction of his bare feet, only this way because he could never fit any pair of shoes, so he casually walked around with nothing.

It was quiet in the room... nothing heard but the sounds of the hospital and people moving pass the door...

The only other semblance of noise was the crisp pages of the book in Ryoko's hands turning to the next as she read along.

Kamron was not certain, but that was what made him feel uncomfortable. Ryoko was not telling him the truth, and her truth was a story of the Ice Cream Shop catching fire and him diving in the way to protect her. This was what she wanted him to believe, and this was something he just could not with all the ways he felt it could have been countered.

AND THAT'S COMING FROM HIM!

He never thought about separate ways to avoid stuff and that was the honest truth.

_Pat..._

The soft sound of his feet was heard hitting the floor, grabbing the attention of Ryoko as her head lifted to see the boy walking to the door. "Where are you going?" She inquired. "The doctor told you to stay still."

"I'm going for a walk." Kamron's voice was far more aggressive than it needed to be, it being different from that of his normal, admittedly cooler tone. Making it through the door, he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "Not that you care anyways."

And in the split second after saying this, the door slid close and left Ryoko in the room all on her own with only her thought being some sort of companion. She knew the doctor was not coming back. It was him trying his hand at leaving the two of them in a room together to get them to talk.

What good would that have done? She had already lied to him, so any apology would probably fall on death's ears when dealing with him in this new mindstate. If she could, she'd go back to the point where she could tell him, but this was impossible.

_PlopPlop..._

Two spaces on the current page of her book darkened, small circular spaces.

Her vision had blurred as she stared to the stains that stuck to the page of her book, tears falling down her cheeks, going against the curve of her face and down to her cheek.

_PlopPlop..._

Again, two stains were made against the paper.

Both her lower eyelids were lifted as tears only continued to fall, her brows turning upward with her face altering in disgust. Not toward anyone or anything around her, but for that fact that she just could not stand being herself right now. The sheer thought of knowing she lied to him and him hating her made her chest hurt, and this was something that she wanted to stop.

Slapping her book close, Ryoko could admit that she rushed to her feet, the soft grunt coming from her mouth overshadowed by the thud the spine of her book made when it hit the floor. Hastily, she moved to the door, never hesitating with a look of anticipation written into her features.

When the door swiftly slid open, Ryoko found herself skidding to a halt, taking a step back as her eyes fluttered, blinking repeatedly at the mass of black and curly hair.

Rounded, her purple eyes had this sort of...glee in them, like a cheerful predator readying to take down it's prey and this showed by how the girl's hands raised as if she had claws. There was a mischievous grin on the girl's light brown face, her short hair kept out of it by a clip that matched her eyes and held her hair to the right.

"Pounce!" The girl announced and leapt forward.

"Who are you?!" Ryoko questioned fiercely as she stepped back, completely caught off guard by the sudden encounter that she was tackled to the floor and onto her back.

The enigma straddled Ryoko, sitting on her waist with both hands down to the other girl's chest. "Hehehe." Came a snicker from the girl, this little laugh being pushed through her teeth.

_**[Bobby Bowlay: Her hair is black in color, curly, kept short just past her ears in length that is held to the right by a purple pin that keeps it out of her face and off her forehead. Her eyes are purple, rounded in a more expressive fashion that shows her more enthusiastic side than anything else. Her skin is a very light shade of brown, her face having a rounded shape to it, not due to fat, but just the structure of it. She also has two purple circles, one on each side of her cheeks. Standing at a height of 5'4, the girl has a more developed build to her that displays her busy that is larger than most and settles at a solid C-cup and having plump hips.**_

_**What her outfit consist of is her blue jean overall shorts. Under this is a white T-shirt with sleeves that go to her elbows, the cuffs red in color to go well with her black tenner shoes and white socks.]**_

"Aw, man..." Her eyes blinked, patting down, her lips in a straight line as she thought pensively, head tilting to the side during this. "...I didn't want to believe it, but it's really like touching a chopping board." Bobby admitted.

With her on her back, Ryoko's hair had adjusted to gravity and fell down the side of her face to reveal her other eye and the tears running down her face. "Was that...-" There was little embarrassment in that of the blue haired girl even as the girl touched her chest in all spaces, fondling her. "Are you talking about my chest?!"

"Mhm." Came the shameless nod of the girl straddling the girl who was a year older, her eyes closed as she did this with even a gleeful smile present on her face. "I kinda saw you come into the hospital, so I had to see if you were really flat."

"What?" Ryoko dried the tears with her palms.

"But- ah!" With her hands pushing harder into Ryoko's chest, Bobby beamed the brightest smile that she could conjured, her eyes shut closed. "You're just too cute; I wanna hold you all day!" She squealed and went down to hug.

But Bobby was stopped dead in her tracks as Ryoko slammed the palm of her right hand into her stomach, a geyser of clear blue water rushing and pushing the girl off her and out the door.

As the water mellowed out and splashed down to the floor, Bobby was seen rolling along the floor of the hall. While the water had rushed into her gut without any warning, Bobby...did not seem to be very effected by this, jumping straight to her feet to stand straight up to her feet. "Oh!" Blinking as she looked down to her stomach to see hole made directly through her, having tore through her clothing. But instead of blood leaking from it, all around the hole, the only thing that could be seen was skin.

The hole was not there to stay as it was almost instantly closed back entirely as her entire abdomen area was revealed to show her belly button through the hole of her clothes.

"Yep!" Bobby flexed her right arm, bending it to hold her bicep with her left hand. "As good as new!" She announced, her eyes shut with a grin at the corner of her mouth.

Making her way through the doorway, Ryoko kept a analyzing eye on Bobby even as she turned, simultaneously thinking about how the girl was not gravely injured. Her Quirk allowed her to reconstruct her body as if it was nothing and this made her take a mental not of what occurred. "I have no time to speak with you." Remembering the severity of her current situation, she wasted no time to stand around and speak with the girl and turned in any direction in search of her friend.

_(Break)_

_Location: Sinai Medical Center, Main Entrance_

She was beginning to bother him, and this was something he did not find all to appealing to think on.

He felt bad for feeling this way in the place he was at, because he knew there were others with problems that weighed far more that his amnesia.

He was not selfish, more considerate than he let on, so he thought more about those that were going through more life threatening things. Leaving the building was the best course of action, having a strong desire to put a gap between himself and Ryoko to give him some time to think.

His feet moved almost unconsciously as he made his way toward the exit, people around him, going about their own business. Some sounded to be more in a rush than others, but that was no surprise given the location of where they were.

Kamron's dreadlocks swung gently with his movements, swaying left and right as if blowing in the wind. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, a frown present on his feature as he grumbled to only himself.

Both his eyes were shut. It was not foreign to him to not see when he was acting uncool, but some moments actually called for him to do so as acting as if Ryoko did not do anything to offend him was not in his code. He trusted her with his life, and he'd never lie to her no matter the circumstance. Though if she could do this to him, maybe she just did not see him how he saw her.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Being stopped in his tracks, Kamron's eyes opened, tail swinging gently behind him in realization that the bottom of a red walking stick was what stopped him from advancing. Letting his sights trail up the stick, the first thing that caught his attention was that against white skin was a pair of dark shades with a tint heavy enough to be illegal if it was on a vehicle.

It was clearly impossible for the thought to not run through his head. 'She's blind.' He said inwardly, blinking as he took in the straight line her lips made and also how she was dressed in clothing that those in Beverly Hills would wear in daytime Los Angeles. Then something else popped into his head. 'Wait, but she knew I was here...' He paused, but groaned when he thought back as he went to scratch the back of his head. '...she probably just heard me mumbling to myself.'

Settling her walking stick back to the floor below her, she placed her right hand over her left, head aimed forward and in his direction. "Yes, I am blind, but let not the thought of clichè 'bumping' run through your mind." Her voice was stern, having a sense of maturity not found in someone of her age. "You must mind your general direction before you become a nuisance to others minding their own business."

'Wow...a nuisance?' Kamron thought with a sheepish smile on his face, rubbing the back of his head. "S-sorry about that...I just couldn't see where I was going." More like he just was not paying attention to where he was going.

With a roll of her eyes, the girl before him spoke. "Tell me about it." She said almost mockingly with the fact she was actually blind.

_**[Synaes Haukursdottir: Her hair is platinum blonde in color, held in a side fishtail that falls beyond shoulder length and down to her waist where it settled at. Her braid was kind of messy in appearance and there was a side bangs at the right side of her face and held with plain silver hair pin to show her face. She has a pale, snow white skin tone with a heart shape face that has a slightly bent nose. Her eyebrows are sharp, groomed neatly with her lips noticeably thin. Being slender with a slightly noticeable lean muscle build, she has the height of 5'8 almost 5'9 in actuality.**_

_**At the moment, she wore black, high waist trousers and a white blouses under a double breasted, fur collar coat that was tan, high heeled black boots on her feet.]**_

"Ah! Sorry..." Kamron settled with sighing, rubbing a hand against his forehead as it dragged along the black horn at the right side of his forehead. "I just got too much on my mind right now." Making his way around her, he was unaware of her milky grey eyes following him from behind her shades. "Been having a bad day."

"Bad day?" Synaes' eyes drifted to the ground before her, being as expressive as she could be, and not because she cared much for him.

"Huh?" Kamron stopping in his tracks after hearing her, half turning to face her.

She showed interest in hearing about what the boy was going through, and she'd own up to this if she was ever asked. "May I speak with you for a moment?" The girl did not hide her feelings, being straightforward in order not to beat around the bush with the male.

All Kamron could do was stare at the back of her head, mouth open as he attempted to piece together what she said. And this did not take much out of him as she said what she wanted, so it really rested in his hands on which way he could take this.

...

The two found a bench in which they could share near the Exit of the medical center where Synaes was the first to explain how she could still "see".

"So...I'm a number?" Leaning to his right with his entire body using the arm on the bench to keep himself up, Kamron was looking over to his left with his white-pink eyes on the girl. Hearing how her Quirk work was not too complicated for him to go over in his head, but the fact she could see the Worth- the Value of a person in numbers made him wonder where he stood at. "And you can raise my Worth by Appraising it, which'll, like...make me stronger?"

It sounded more like he was taking a guess at her Quirk more than him actually displaying that he understood it, but Synaes did not care much for it, so she pushed this to furthest parts of her mind.

Sitting on the leftmost side of the bench, Synaes sat back, her knees together with her walking stick folded four times on her lap and held by both her hands. "It works with _things_, too." Her head was faced forward, looking not at him but ahead of herself as if she was staring to the wall across the way. "I will have a better understanding if there is physical contact, but there is number swarming me from all sides, and that is how I saw you coming my way."

"Eh?" Kamron's brows raised as she said this, leaning over to the left as he placed a hand on the bench. "So," A smirk crossed his lips as he began. "How much am I worth?"

"Fifty thousand dollars."

"Whoa!" Hearing this made Kamron sit back straight, turning his body more to her as he blinked a number of times. "Fifty thousand?" He was speechless, not by the sheer amount, but the fact that his coolness was not capable of making him worth more.

"That is the main reason you stood out to me." Synaes admitted blandly, her voice the epitome of cold and very uncaring. Her "useless" eyes shifted over to the right, humming lightly to just herself, sharing the same surprise the boy had. "You would not be the child of either of the Number One Heroes?"

And this prompted Kamron to grunt, blinking as she said this and not saying anything to confirm or deny this.

Yet, Synaes took his silence as an answer, letting her eyes shut. "Figures." Was the only thing she said, secretly knowing that her Appraisal had the capability to evolve his Quirk due to his sheer potential as the child of the one of the Number One's. Though her own perception of what the Number One should be would not be capable of doing this as she did not have the most positive thing to say about the team.

"So..." Synaes wanted to steer her way off herself and onto him as she finally turned her head to the boy, but not entirely. "You spoke on...something on your mind?"

It was almost instant. He felt his heart sink at remembering why he was really in the Medical Center and that was because of whatever happened the day prior. "Oh, right..." Kamron let his head hangs down as he shut his eyes. "...I'm here with a...friend..." The was clearly a certain shakiness when saying this word.

This was something Synaes picked up on.

"A friend that erased all the trust I had for her because she lied to me."

"She...lied to you...?" Synaes could not sound more unknowingly condescending as she said these words to him. She had fully turned to the boy, brows raised, wondering if this was truly the reason he was so down, because she could guarantee things could be worse.

"I know," Kamron chuckled lightly as he scratched his check, eyes shut with his fangs on full display. "Sounds stupid..." He settled, hands resting on his lap, unaware of Synaes "watching" him. "But I wouldn't expect anyone besides her to understand..." Aiming his attention to his lap, he observed silently as his fingers played with one another. "She's such this smart person where she literally figured out ton of ways to use our Quirks together and she can pretty much talk her way through a situation if she needed to..."

Even with her inability to see, she could still hear the smile on his face, allowing the boy to talk as she just listened.

"But, damn!" Though it was not a full yell, Kamron's voice did raised as his fist clinched on his lap with his tail swaying beside him. "She can be surprisingly stupid sometimes!" His feet flared out, shaking and stomping on the floor as he whipped his body back onto the bench. "A wooden beam! A wooden beam?! Really?!" Both his arms were thrown up, flopping back down on the bench beside him. "I got horns, so why would she think she could lie to me?" The pitch...- the sound in his voice had softened gradually, calming down as he sat up straight and thought more on himself.

"Hm." Came the hum from the girl after a few seconds of silence, taking in all she heard from the boy. Synaes did not just focus on his words, taking into account his vocal pattern and how he delivered everything he had to say. "Judging by the magnitude of your voice and the content behind the words, would I be wrong to assume you have feelings for this girl?"

It was almost as if he felt his heart throb in his chest when these words entered his ear, sitting stiffly on the bench as he stared to the girl. "Wha...? N-no..." His voice did not make him sound very sure himself about this, the mixture of emotion swimming through his features making it almost impossible to visibly read him.

"Kamron!"

And his heart almost jumped through the roof at this point and hearing this voice, turning his attention pass Synaes and to see Ryoko and some other girl jogging along with her. Kamron knew his face was a mess, but he found it pretty tough to change it back, his mouth staying open. He could see a sort of anxiety on her face which was sort of strange for who it was.

'This must be her.' Synaes had turned her head in the direction of the voice to see two sets of numbers jogging toward both herself and Kamron. 'Judging by the number difference, forty thousand is the Shield Hero's daughter and that four thousand is someone different.' It was better for her to stay quiet in this moment as she truly did not have a say in what was to occur.

As she came to a stop in front of him, Kamron could see the sweat rolling down the face of Ryoko, giving him the assumption that she ran from the third floor and down. "Hey, Yoko..." His voice was shaky as he looked up to the girl standing over him, her chest heaving as she panted with darkened circles under her eyes from exhaustion. "Who's your friend and what happened to her stomach?"

"We need to talk." Ryoko ignored his question and man him flinch from the ferocity in her voice. She did not care much for who he was sitting with, her eyes solely seeing the boy, a burning passion in her eyes. "I-"

BOOOOM! Chunks of the building flew, soaring into the building along with shard of glass as smoke instantly filled the Entrance/Exit.

"Whoa!" Ryoko yelled out as she was tugged.

"Hey!" Bobby exclaimed also as she was pulled in.

The only one that did not react was Synaes, her senses overwhelmed by the loud explosion and the smoke filling her nose.

Having been pulled together in a huddled formation, Kamron held the girls closer to Synaes, his back facing the direction where the explosion came from.

Clanging and tearing could be heard along with the parade of feet running pass the small group of four, screaming echoing throughout the halls.

Glass colliding with him only tore the clothing of his upper body, being redirected by his hard scales or shattering on impact. Kamron held everyone together and close, being the one to take the brunt of the flying glass that only served to tear his clothes and turn them into tatters.

Sliding off his body, his upper garments hit the floor below to reveal his scaly body minus his chest and abdomen, slowly gathering as he unraveled his arms from around the girls. "We alright?" Was the first thing he could say to everyone, only receiving a nod to confirm his question.

"Please...help me..."

Kamron's ears twitched at hearing the low, groaning voice speak through the smoke that swept through the area. Acting on it and following the voice alone as he made it through the smoke, he found that it wasn't far off from who he was with.

But what he found from the close proximity was a man dressed in a blue dress shirt with the lower half of his legs crushed by a boulder. "Whoa!" There was shock on both his face and in his voice when he saw that the boulder was just a bit over his height. Looking back to the man, he saw that he was now unconscious, all the bones shattering from the knee down having this effect. "I gotta get this off him."

"Doctor Luxemburg! Doctor Luxemburg!" Through the smoke, a hearty voice called out. "We know you hid the Ambrosia here and we kinda need it now!"

Kamron could hear the feet marching, unable to give a clear number of how many it was, but it was clearly an overwhelming amount. Turning his head away from the boulder and toward where the Exit was. "That's the Doctor? Why're they callin' for him?"

As the smoke cleared, what he saw surprised him even more, having to put the man under the boulder to the side as he knew he'd be unable to get him out and find him safety in little time.

What he saw was the destroyed way to the Exit, glass and chunks of the building settled, puddles of blood laid out randomly through the area. Everything was a mess, but the man was still left breathing unlike some that littered the floor.

Giving a human reaction, Kamron almost felt his breakfast come back up, his senses picking up the irony smell of blood and this made him want to throw up. "God..." His right hand covered his mouth, but he could not reel, watching as a large gathering of men marched in his direction, rows upon rows of them. All were dressed in a black battle armor of sort, it covering their entire body and left their heads exposed for view.

And in the back of them was a man, larger than the rest and standing at a solid height of 6'10, his figure imposing, towering over the others in his battle armor. The armor itself was smooth, making whoever wore it look portly, each joint having a spherical shape.

The man had a clean bald head, shining, reflecting the sun behind him. "Is this the first line of 'defense'?" He gave a hearty laugh, having thirty men at his disposal making him pretty confident even with these Power suits made. "Man, that damn Luxemburg really sent some kids to stop us!"

The odds were overwhelming and all he could do was stare at the sight before him. People had died because of what these guys had done and they showed no remorse.

A soft clanking was heard, it dragging the attention of Kamron as the boy turned his head to the right along with his body to look behind himself and see both Synaes and that other, tomboyish girl walking in the direction where everyone had run off to. "Wher-"

"These people are not here for us, but we still cannot allow them to get what they came for." Came the words of Synaes, walking with her back to the male, Bobby strolling beside her. She used her walking stick to advance, tapping it before her and where she would step in order to lead herself in the correct direction. "If any one of them get pass you two, we will be certain to not allow them to pass."

"But..."

"At least," Along with Bobby, Synaes firmly turned to face him, "looking" directly at Kamron with her hands resting at the top of her walking stick. "That is what your friend has planned."

Kamron blinked once, his eyes shifting to his right to see Ryoko, though she was not looking at him and more to the ground.

"Hey, if you want to stand in our way, the boss'll get mad if I kill a few kids..." Still standing at the rear of the men, the man remembered why he was sent here, but if someone got in the way of that, he was sure he had the Go on taking them out. With a finger to his lip, a lightbulb appeared over his head. "Know what?" He tossed his arm forward to point in this direction. "Have some fun boys!"

"YEAH!" Each of them wore that black armor, smaller in size to fit their bodies as the were men of average height, yelling at the top of their lungs. It was clear that they did not hold any qualms with hurting kids, charging forward like a stampede of wild animals.

His heart thumped heavy in his chest, but he did not waste amount to think of his next word. "Ryoko!" Kamron shouted, this meaning more than one would comprehend as he had a history of calling her by her nickname, but seeing that look of self pity on her face did not suit the girl.

At the call of her full name, Ryoko's head snapped up, examining Kamron first with a expression that expressed that she was not in the right mind...sort of lost. She was unsure about how he felt, and this made her scared of the possibility of losing her bestfriend because of what she did.

"Goddamnit, Ryoko!" Kamron screamed out just before he was swarmed by men, being completely covered by the metal suits of armor.

"Kamron!" Ryoko's eyes shot wide as she seen this happen before her, closing her right hand, her entire body shiver upon her sprouting a seed from her palm to crack it in her hand. Instead of helping Kamron, she raised her hand to the side, palm open to release a red-orange flames in a spiraling wave.

What the flames did caused the men to stop in their track, holding up their armored arms to protect their faces as the flames did little to harm them.

"Get the..." Using his own strength, Kamron was even capable of powering out of the pile of men, sprouting up to his full height and tossing his arms out to send a hand full of them flying. "Hell off me!"

With a swift swing of her walking stick, the instrument she used had a soft gold hue covering it, hitting the few men that was ragdolled by Kamron, clocking each of them on their head. Synaes movement, side stepping as she did this to avoid the burly men that was sent in her direction, remaining cool as this happened.

To her right was Bobby, eyes following the stick as the other girl swung it through the air. She could see it was easily able to knock the men she hit with it unconscious, laying them out on the floor.

"Pay attention, brat!"

Bobby let her eyes shift forward in the single moment that an armored covered fist collided with her face.

"Hehehe." The man that delivered a super powered punch to her face grinned, chuckling lightly as the punch made a resounding thudding noise. But his grin was soon erased from his face at the realization that the girl did not budge from the punch. "What?" Pulling his fist back from her face, his brows rose as the sight of her face being caved in by his fist, leaving a exact indentation in her face like a literal cartoon. "What the- argh!"

Blood soared from his nose as her elbow collided with it, Bobby delivering a swift elbow with a playful smile on her face, the connection causing him to fall to his back. "Man, my brother's tougher than you."

A fist soared at him and collided with his jaw which caused him to reel, spinning around from the power behind the armored suit, but Kamron continue the spin. Launching at the man that had delivered the punch to his jaw, he held his head down and used the horns on his head like a ram to cram the man in the chest.

The horns caved the chest of the armor in, sending the man flying into the others and watching them all tumble down like dominoes. Ryoko was so focused on what Kamron was doing that she only caught out of her peripheral of a man charging at her.

"Gotcha, little girl!"

Ryoko was in her head of what she could say to Kamron that bringing forth a seed to aid her was the last thing on her mind and standing there to watch the man come at her with her hands held to her chest.

_WHAM!_

His scaly fist slammed into the jaw of the man, causing his face to contort with a groaned, sending him flying through a window.

"Ah!" Ryoko was surprised at see the man be sent hurdling from the punch, eyes wide when her eyes finally settled on the back of her friend. "Kamron."

Kamron did not have any time to waste looking at Ryoko, turning his back to her with his fist raised up to hold up his guard, hands closed. His white-pink eyes shifted to the side as he stood there firmly, eyes closing for a second as he sighed. In moments like these, he did not need to be the rational one. "I know, Yoko." Still acting on the men coming at them, Kamron stood in front of Ryoko to prevent anyone from coming at her.

Her eyes were lowered, hands held in front of her lowered body.

No intent to let anyone by him, the first man swung a punch at him, Kamron launching one of his own as both fist connected. And while the Power suits had some impressive strength, he was still able to outclass it, using all his strength in the moment so that the man's fist bounced back. "Instead of lyin' to me, you could've just told me it was personal, you know?" He launched his other hand to the man's face due to knocking clearly off balance, this putting him on his back.

Hearing him, Ryoko continued to look at the floor.

"Some things are your business, and I can fully respect that." His senses going haywire, Kamron turned his attention to his left just in the moment a fist was about to collide with his face. Having fully turned his body in this direction, he did not have enough time to react, taking the blow to the bridge. Squeezing his eyes shut as the punch landed, his razor sharp teeth gritted, facing the punch head on as it caused his feet to slide back a few inches. "I told you that I would never leave your side..." There was a more animalistic growl that came from these words, the pain at the bridge of his nose causing his head to throb. "So don't do anything that'll make me think about it."

Taking in, watching as he did a vicious spin to use his thick tail to swat those that continued to run at him, Ryoko was relived. Not because he was was basically forgiving her, but because he virtually gave her no reason to apologize, and this was something she was not to confident in doing.

Letting a sigh leave her lips, Ryoko felt a weight lift from her shoulders, smiling lightly due to how Kamron showed her he was a true friend. Raising her right hand up to her chest, she let her palm face upward, the sight of a cyan blue seed seen emerging through her skin which caused her to shudder. "You will not have to worry about this." Turning her body to the left, she closed her fist and held it up to the side.

What was exerted was a gust of air, it funneling around Kamron and his spin, it utilizing his motion to send a far more power force with his tail.

The gust came out in a sweeping arch that easily blew the men back, making the power armor they had on completely worthless in grand scheme of things.

Finishing the spin, Kamron's tail was seen swinging, grinning as wide as he could to express how proud he was and showing that the two of them were on the same wavelength.

With a soft nod, Ryoko didn't show much visibly, but that was a good thing. It was in times she DID show something on her face that made people worry.

"Woo!" Bobby cheered, acting enthusiastic as she flipped another man rushing to her over her shoulder so that his head would hit the floor. All these maneuvers were something children would do, and she knew that because she was a kid before with a brother.

The soft gold glow that surrounded her walking stick faded into nothingness, this being her having appraised it to the point it was like swinging a metal bat. Synaes' face visibly stayed the same, barely having to move even with being blind, but the face they were mindlessly running at her was the reason there was a pile of them behind her.

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" The last 'whoa' was practically yelled as the larger man began stomping forward with the spherical joints on his body shining a bright red. "Can y'all not take down some kids?!" His voice bellowed through the air, his goons cowering in noticeable fear as he approached.

Grunting, the sight of the much taller man made them sweat as he approached, his size alone quite imposing and his footsteps cracking the tiles of the marble floor.

Standing at a full height of 6'10, the man stood, towering over as he looked down to the only boy of the small group of four with his teeth shown to be gritted, brows furrowed. "Guess I should-" The man's brows suddenly softened, his threat interrupted as his eyes moved from the boy and his right hand raised to his ear so that he could press in.

This made the group of four blink at the man's actions, but they steadily began taking a few steps backwards, Bobby guiding Synaes along with her as everyone watched the man.

"Nah, we haven't found it yet..." With his finger pushed into his ear, the man spoke, taking his full attention off the teenagers. "...Some kids got in our way, and we had a little trou-"

There was no noise. Not a single peep, but blood was seen flying through his head, sprouting from a hole that was carved clean through from the back to the front.

A sharp tinging noise was heard far beyond the group, but this did not grab their attention like the man before him. Blood sprayed, littering the white floor as his large body tilted forward, eyes rolling back and a loud thud from his body hitting the floor.

Eyes widening, realizing what went through the man's head, Kamron threw his arms up in front of his face to guard himself, arms hiding his face. "Get behind me!" As the goons scurried about, Kamron yelled this to those with him with a strength that could push this sinking feeling deep in his stomach aside.

And in a single file, Ryoko moved behind the boy, her eyes closed, staying close to him with her hands on his scaly back.

She was followed by Bobby, who purposely got close to Ryoko, resting her head on her back and not truly sure why they were getting behind him, yet, she didn't question why.

And last, Synaes found herself behind Bobby, holding her retractable walking stick by the pole, using the shoulder of the tomboy in front of her for support at the moment.

_TING_!

Alone and without a gunshot, sparks flew against the scales of his right forearm, the bullet rebounding off him.

The connection of the bullet and his arm made his arm slightly go numb from the pressure sent through it. "Get down." Kamron moved to a half squating so that he could guard his chest and abdomen area along with his head and neck as they were his most vulnerable parts. "Wait..." His eyes suddenly shifted to the side to see the man with his legs caught under the boulder still laying unconscious. "I gotta-"

"Kamron, no." Whispering, Ryoko's grip tightened, holding him back from acting before thinking. "We have to get out of here before we get killed."

"But-"

"Kamron." With her forehead on his back, she stared at his scales, heart racing in her chest from all the death she had saw in one morning. "You...cannot save everyone, so we need to get out of here, use that EMERGENCY emergency exit the Doctor showed us."

Even though he knew that whenever he dropped his guard he'd be shot, it never scared him, feeling that he needed to at least get that man to safety and not just leave him. He wanted to help the man, but he knew the risk. If he jetted off, not only he could be shot, but the others could...

"If we're gonna get outta here, we still have to deal with this sniper, and how will we do that?" Kamron turned his head to the side, looking behind himself to see if anyone had any ideas.

The last person he expected to speak spoke, actually not having expected anyone to do so, and when she did, he listened.

"It's a bolt action rifle, so depending on the skill level of our sniper, it will take them some time to clear the breech and give us our hand." Synaes spoke confidently, firm to her words with no true hesitation in speaking them.

"And how do you know that, Miss Fancy Getup?" Bobby inquired as she looked over her shoulder.

"Nevermind that..." Kamron was certainly surprised by how the girl would know this, but there were ways she could without him suspecting anything. Though, at this moment, he did not want to focus on this. "They haven't shot inna minute..." Looking through the vertical split of the gap of his arm, his eyes narrowed to the opening made in the entrance, looking as if it was manually torn off by some monster.

"I may have to give 'em an openin'."

**END**

And there we are! There first official chapter to the story and the introduction of two of the characters that has been sent in by you all.

There will be two more chapters to this little introductory act where I'll be introducing more characters of the class, so look out for that.

This chapter sort just focused on both Kamron and Ryoko, so they're story my continue halfway through the next chapter as I'll begin to focus on the two characters and others as Synaes and Bobby is unknowingly integral to the entire plot. So tell me if you enjoyed them even with the bit of what I showed of them.

Also, I'm looking to get a beta reader for the story to look over it for me, so please bare with the mistake I make as I'm looking to fix them.


End file.
